Fireworks Forever
by Evangeline The Great
Summary: It started with the Fourth of July, then the tradition stretched to New Years. Then he proposed and life got better with every year that passed. Five Years of Fireworks Epilogue.


The tiny velvet box weighed nearly nothing but felt like carrying around a lead brick. Dipper clenched and unclenched his hands as the time went by. Pacifica and he had started watching the fireworks on the Fourth of July when he was twelve. It wasn't until five years later that he had the guts to ask her out and admit that he was in love with her. Then the tradition stretched to New Year's Eve once their parents let them come to Gravity Falls for their winter break. It gave him the chance to spend every minute with Pacifica.

Now he lived in Gravity Falls, staying and working at the Mystery Shack until he could save up enough money to buy a place to live. It was where he wanted to spend the rest of his life. And he wanted to spend it with Pacifica.

He was afraid to touch the velvet box that was in his coat pocket for fear that it would paralyze him. The bitter Oregon cold wasn't even bothering him as he sat on their usual spot on top of the Mystery Shack.

"Hey," a gentle voice spoke from behind him. He turned around to see Pacifica. She was bundled up in a white coat and a dark purple scarf. The snowflakes that clung to her blonde hair and eyelashes made her look angelic. "I was looking for you, it's almost midnight."

"I'm gonna watch the fireworks, we only got a couple more minutes." He cleared off a patch of snow for her. "Care to join me?"

She gave him a soft smile. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way." Her footsteps crunched on the fresh snow. He wrapped an arm around her when she sat down.

"How long have we been doing this?" he asked.

Pacifica gave him a puzzled look before answering. "Including the time we started watching fireworks together on the Fourth of July, I'd say nine years."

"Time flies when you're having fun." He said and she giggled.

"So what's your new year's resolution this year?"

"Well last years was graduate from college a year early, and the year before that was move to Gravity Falls." He counted on his fingers. "There's only one thing I _really_ want to do this year though," The velvet box suddenly felt heavy again.

"And what would that be?" She flashed him a smile, eager to hear what he had to say.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a white-gold band with three diamonds perched next to each other. "It's not so much as a New Year's resolution so much as it is a resolution for the rest of my- I mean our lives." The blood rushing to his ears made it hard for him to hear her answer. But judging from her tears and her relentless kisses, she said yes.

And with Pacifica's flurry of kisses, the sky exploded in a flurry of fireworks.

Dipper wandered through the Mystery Shack looking for Pacifica, his bowtie now untied and hanging around his neck. She was with him when he was pouring champagne in the kitchen and now she was gone. With the day's events he'd completely forgotten about the obvious place she would've been.

The roof of the Mystery Shack was sparsely covered in ice from the last snowstorm though the cold still nipped at his hands and ears. Pacifica's blonde hair looked blue in the moonlight and her dress took on the same azure glow.

"I brought you some champagne," Dipper said as he sat down next to her.

She took the glass from him and took a sip, some of her lipstick left a mark on the glass.

"Are you okay?" he voiced the question though afraid to hear the answer. He was afraid to hear that she had second thoughts about today.

"Yeah," she smiled to reassure him. "I just wanted to watch the fireworks. You know, like we do every year."

"I almost forgot it was New Year's Eve," he said.

"Yeah, and just because we're married doesn't mean we're going to stray from tradition."

"Absolutely not." He assured her. That was the last thing he wanted. Their relationship was one that started because of watching fireworks. "So what's your resolution this year?" he took a sip of his champagne.

"I already want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I want to mean it. I know this sounds cliché, but I want to live happily ever after with you. I don't want our lives to be cut short because we argue or anything stupid. I want to grow old with you."

Dipper wrapped her in a warm embrace and kissed her forehead. "Me too."

"Hey look," Pacifica pointed to the sky. "It's snowing!"

"Isn't snow on your wedding day supposed to be good luck?" she nodded, not taking her eyes off the falling flakes.

"Are you ready?" Dipper asked, taking hold of Pacifica's hand. "For our happily ever after?"

"Absolutely." She beamed at him.

The New Year was on the horizon in the form of fireworks and falling snowflakes.

Dipper stood on his front lawn, _his_ front lawn. Not the parking lot of the Mystery Shack. He missed the place that still felt like home, though he could walk two miles and end up at the front door to the Mystery Shack. But there was something special about having his own house. A house built from the ground up with everything that he and Pacifica could ever want in a house. It was no Northwest Manor, but it was theirs.

"How does it look?" Pacifica asked from the front door. She was wearing pajamas with dogs on them (a Christmas gift from Mabel) and a dark gray t-shirt.

"Like home," he responded, taking in the view of their house. The house had an exterior that made it look like a log cabin, just what he wanted. Beyond the front door was a long porch with a rocking bench that hung from the ceiling. The second floor had a wrap-around balcony. Complete with a small grill, fire pit and a sitting area. The perfect place to watch fireworks. In the dying sunlight, it looked even more heavenly.

"Well come on in, I have dinner ready." She shouted, a smile evident in her voice. "And we've only got five more hours till New Years!"

When it was time to move their party to the balcony, Pacifica fixed them hot chocolate. Dippers hands wrapped around his mug, eager for warmth from the blistering Oregon cold. Even with both of them wrapped in a blanket, he was still freezing.

"How long do we have?"

Dipper looked at his watch. "About five minutes,"

"I can't wait for next year," Pacifica wiggled with excitement.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I have a surprise for you and you're gonna love it."

"Well can I see the surprise?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow at Pacifica who couldn't sit still.

"No!" She said excitedly. "You have to wait about seven months for it."

It took about half a second to realize what she was talking about and another half a second for Pacifica to start squealing with happiness. "Are you serious?"

She smiled. "Yes!"

"Do you know what the gender is yet?"

"Not yet but I can tell you one thing, there are two."

"Two?" Dipper's astonished voice was drowned out by the sound of fireworks, bring a new and surely exciting year.

"Charlotte!" Dipper yelled from the kitchen. He heard footsteps then saw the blonde twelve-year-old bounding into the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad?" he could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"I hear the TV on in your room and it's almost midnight." He scolded her and continued to make hot chocolate. "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"It's New Year's Eve, can't I stay up?" She looked at Dipper, her big brown eyes pleading.

"And you're a growing girl and you need sleep. Chloe's already asleep." He argued.

"Chloe needs her _beauty sleep_ ," She teased. "C'mon dad, just ten more minutes."

"Fine, but you better be asleep in ten minutes."

"Promise," She hugged him then ran back up the stairs.

Dipper finished the hot chocolate, careful to put extra marshmallows and whip cream in one, just the way Pacifica liked it.

"I have hot chocolate!" Dipper sang as he walked out on the balcony. Pacifica was waiting for him on the cushioned outside bench, wrapped in a blanket.

"My hero," she smiled and took her cup of hot chocolate.

"How long do we have?"

"Just a couple minutes, I had to convince Charlotte to go to bed." He sighed, taking a sip of the molten chocolate. "She won… _again_."

"It's just New Year's, and I remember a certain someone chronically staying up." Pacifica pointed out. "And she _does_ take after you."

"Yeah she does," He said. "I'm just surprised Chloe's already asleep."

"She needs her beauty sleep," Pacifica laughed. She and Chloe were exactly alike. Where Charlotte liked books and science, Chloe loved make-up and shopping.

"It's been so long," Dipper breathed. "But it feels like just yesterday I asked you to marry me."

"And it still feels like we're so young. But we've been married thirteen years, have two beautiful girls. And you know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"This is still my happily ever after. Every day I spend with you is the best day of my life." Pacifica said with the most genuine smile on her lips.

The roar of fireworks ended yet another perfect year, making way for even more wonderful years to come.

 **It's cheesy I know, but I've been meaning to write some sort of epilogue to Five Years of Fireworks and with New Year's being tomorrow (or today for some of you) it seemed like the perfect opportunity.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
